Even Snowflakes Are Sweet
by Hikaru a
Summary: [Suki. Dakara Suki] A SDS Christmas.


Even Snowflakes Are Sweet  
By Hikaru

Summary: A SDS Christmas

Notes:  
This fic serves two purposes. One, as a fic requested by the cffml for the obscure series. Two, as my first (_and most likely last_) Christmas fanfiction. This takes place after "Smile For Me", but it really isn't required that you read it to read this. Uh, yeah. I should be working on JYAF's last chapter right now, but what am I doing? Writing Asou/Hinata fluff. Enjoy.

Snow was falling gently onto Hinata's house. Piling up outside Hinata's window, the whiteness covered everything. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she looked out the window. Christmas was her favorite time of the year.

A timer went off in the kitchen. 

"Hina-chan!" Tomoaki called from the living room. "The timer went off for the turkey."

"I'm coming!" Hinata said as she made her way into the kitchen. This was her first Christmas away from her own house. In previous years she had spent the holidays with her father, in the huge mansion. But this year, now that she was a college student, she decided to stay home to celebrate with her friends.

Asou and Kizu looked up from their chess game as Hinata entered the living room. Smiling to her guests, she announced, "If the turkey's done, then dinner will be ready shortly."

"I'll come help you," Tomoaki said, getting up from the couch where he was watching the two play chess. The look of annoyance was lifted from Asou's face as Tomoaki left the couch. He had been agitated for the past hour by Tomoaki's "hints" that had only given Kizu more of an advantage.

Tomoaki gave Asou a grin and a peace sign before exiting into the kitchen with Hinata. "So, Hina-chan, where are your other friends?"

"Who? Emi-chan and Touko-chan?" Hinata asked as Tomoaki nodded. "They went to go celebrate the holidays with their own families."

Raising an eyebrow, Tomoaki asked, "Don't _you_ want to be with your family?"

"I am." Hinata looked to the living room with glazed eyes.

Tomoaki couldn't help but grin. He knew all too well who Hinata was looking at. She had been stealing away looks the entire evening. He found it quite cute. "Well as long as you are enjoying yourself, that's what's important." Leaning over to whisper in her ear, he added, "And I'm sure Shirou will give you a present that you'll enjoy... if you play your cards right."

The turkey's tray slipped in Hinata's hands. She struggled to catch it, her face turning bright pink. Finally, after she gained control of the tray again, she looked to Tomoaki with wide eyes and said nervously, "T-Tomo-kun! What do you mean?"

Grinning mischievously, Tomoaki replied, "You know what I mean, Hina-chan." He took the turkey from Hinata and placed it on the counter. "I mean, just the other day you were saying that you _still_ have not kissed yet."

If at all possible, Hinata turned an even darker pink. "S-s-s-s-o?" she stuttered as she hid her face. "T-t-t-hat sort of thing d-d-doesn't matter to me."

"You're hopeless, Hina-chan," Tomoaki said as he sighed loudly. 

The Christmas dinner passed by in a flash, and before Hinata knew it, she and Asou were standing in her doorway waving good-bye to Tomoaki and Kizu. Asou was more than happy to see the two leave. Tomoaki had said some very aggravating comments to him- dealing with the current status of Asou and Hinata's relationship. The _last_ thing he wanted was advice from the freak Tomoaki. What's worse, he was _teasing_ him over the fact that their relationship was progressing so slowly.

As their two silhouettes vanished in the moonlight, Hinata looked to Asou and smiled. "Did you have a good evening, Asou-san?"

He let out a small huff, "I would have had a better time if the freak wasn't here the entire time." He folded his arms across his chest and continued, "I swear, if he says _one_ more sexual innuendo to me..."

Hinata blinked, "Are you talking about when Tomo-kun said your king looked smaller than Kizu-san's?"

Asou glared at Hinata. "You just had to say that again, didn't you?" he asked, annoyed. She began to giggle uncontrollably, infuriating Asou only further. "It's not _that_ funny, Hinata..." she continued to giggle, "Really, Hinata- you can stop now."

Trying to compose herself, Hinata took a deep breath in and looked up to Asou with a playful smile. "I'm sorry, Asou-san... the look on your face when Tomo-kun said that- it was so funny!" She paused for a moment, thinking. "But was that a 'sexual innuendo'? I thought he was just observing that the chess pieces were from two different sets."

"Hinata..." Asou's face dropped. Could she have possibly be _that_ naive? As he looked at Hinata's smile with her vacant look, he decided yes-- most definitely.

Ignoring Asou's exasperation, Hinata ran out of the protection of the doorway, into the snow. She raised her arms up, trying to catch the snow as she began to laugh again. Asou stood in the doorframe, watching her. It was hard to imagine that she was the person that he had given his heart to. She was still so much like a child-- not at all like himself. Asou Shirou was a reserved, if not icy man who didn't open to strangers. So why did this little girl entrap him? He shook his head. Coincidence. How could he forget? Everything happened because of what Hinata called, _coincidence_.

"Hey Asou-san!"

He had but s second to look up before a snowball hit him flat in the face. Brushing the white ice from his face, he glared at Hinata. "You'll pay for that one..."

Before long, snowballs were flying to and fro as Hinata's giggling echoed throughout the streets. Even a small giggle came from Asou occasionally, if one would call his laugh that. Finally, they grew very tired. Hinata bent over, trying to catch her breath, still laughing softly. Asou continued to glare. He put his hands on his hips as he watched her.

Hinata smiled up at him. "Feel better now?"

"It was a shame you didn't think of this while Tomoaki was here..." he mused aloud.

"Oh Asou-san," Hinata chortled as she walked to him. She wrapped her arms around her former teacher and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, she burst into uncontrollable giggles once more.

Asou let out a sigh of exasperation. "What are you laughing at? Is my face that funny, Hinata?"

She shook her head, trying to breathe. "No, no, it's not that. You have snow on your lips! It looks so funny!" She smiled again, moving her hand up to his face.

"So do you," he retorted, gently grabbing her arm that was touching his face. "You're covered in snow."

"That's because you've had practice with these sort of things, Asou-san!" Hinata playfully frowned, "You and your martial arts. That's not fair for me!"

A half smile formed on Asou's face, "Oh yes it is."

_It's fair because you have so much power over me and don't know it... makes things almost even between us..._

A wild thought went through his mind as he looked down on Hinata's snow blotched face. It seemed as if her lips were asking, begging, for him to kiss them. To warm them so the snow, placed so strategically on her lips, would melt with his warmth. This time, _he_ was going to have the power. Tomoaki would no longer be able to tease him. He slowly lowered his head towards hers.

Hinata froze. "Asou-san, what are you doing?"

_Of course, let her ruin the moment,_ Asou thought furiously. He cleared his throat and lowered his face a bit more. "I'm going to kiss you now, Hinata-- is that all right?"

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened. "But Asou-"

Putting his finger against her lips, he said, "Shhhh-- before I lose my nerve." And with that, their lips touched in a virgin kiss. Hinata could feel her face grow hot. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in towards her. Letting out a moan of surprise, Asou opened his eyes and gently pushed her away. A smile came to his lips as he saw that she was blushing. "How was that?"

Hinata touched her lips and looked at the ground. Her face remained a vibrant pink color. Finally, she looked to Asou and smiled, "I got snow in my mouth." Asou's face fell. Typical Hinata response. Moving to hug him, she said facing his chest, "Is that how all kisses are? Cold like that?"

Annoyed by her naiveness, Asou replied, "The kiss was cold because the snow on my lips is cold, Hinata."

"Oh," she said before returning to state of thinking. Finally, she said, "It tasted like chocolate. Did you taste chocolate?"

Asou raised an eyebrow. He looked at her curiously and flatly said, "I hate sweets." A strange smile formed on his face. And to himself, he silently added:

_But God, I'll love that taste for the rest of my life._

Fin

Afterword:  
Errrrr.... yeah. Cute. Didn't make sense, but cute. Yay. That's what I was aiming for. Damn, I'm never going to write a Christmas fic ever again >>

Suki. Dakara Suki is copyrighted and owned by the manga masters: CLAMP. SDS is published by Asuka comics. Hikaru does not own Hinata and Co., nor will she ever. This fanfiction was written for the explicit purpose of entertaining CLAMP and SDS fans. Please, do not sue. 


End file.
